


Fake Dating (Volume Two)

by SpringZero123



Series: Spring Writes Stuff [23]
Category: Kubo and the Two Strings (2016), The Boxtrolls (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZero123/pseuds/SpringZero123
Summary: I promised myself to make a Valentine's Day special, why did I ended up making this instead jdhffkgj
Series: Spring Writes Stuff [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784281
Kudos: 3





	Fake Dating (Volume Two)

**Author's Note:**

> **PS: So currently, my brOTP is taking over my brain these days XD Though this idea has been bouncing around my head for a while now, so hopefully it feeds all you four fans of Kubo x Winnie shippers out there after that crack video I posted on my side blog on Tumblr (thanks chaotic brain LMAO).**
> 
> **Enjoy!**

"I didn't know ballet was this hard to learn until now," Kubo laughed loosely. "At least I have you as a dance partner," he pondered, looking shyly at the side. 

"If I had to dance with someone else, then I might quit on the first day of practice!" 

"It's not like you were having a hard time though," Winnie countered softly. "You're a natural, so don't worry."

"Hello there, you two!" Someone called from the distance, and at first the two friends were confused on wether or not the voice was pertaining to them or to someone else.

But sure enough, a saleslady holding a small cardboard sign approached them both, and Kubo's first instinct was to move closer to his red headed friend.

"Would you two want a couple discount for today?"

Now that made them both move away from each other as far as possible. The saleslady looked confused, but continued pestering them anyway.

"We're having a Valentine's Day discount for couples!" 

Winnie perked her head up at the statement, and immediately pulled her one eyed friend back to her side. 

Kubo looked fazed, and at the same time genuinely baffled. "What-"

"Keep talking, lady. What's the perks?" Winnie asked, ignoring Kubo's reddening face.

"Ah, well, couples get a 30% discount for every purchase of our donut packs!"

"That's a big discount," the red head whispered under her breath, her shopaholic genes starting to kick in.

She sensed that he's about to open his mouth, so she gripped his arm tighter and the poor boy didn't have any choice but to contain his screams of agony.

"We'll think about it miss, thank you," Winnie answered quickly, immediately dragging her one eyed friend along with her.

"Okay, you two! Our donut shop would be right here!"

As soon as the two of them were on a corner not too far from the store, Kubo pulled his arm towards him and glared. 

"Are you serious?"

"Why are you looking at me like you're gonna be the one paying for the donuts?" Winnie retorted while crossing her arms. 

Well, she does have a point. He doesn't know the limit to her discount weakness, only Eggs knows that for sure. 

He huffed. "So, you want us to pretend we're dating?"

The red head rolled her eyes. "Come on, Kubo. Its for a discount," she scoffed, dragging him along with her. 

"Besides, at least do it for the bonus donuts."

He rolled his one eye with a tired sigh. "Don't blame me if those donuts taste like shit."

•

"Oh, nice to see you two again!" The saleslady greeted as the two entered the donut shop in a hurry.

To satisfy his bestie's commands, Kubo had no choice but to stay as close as he could to the red head. That includes wrapping an arm around her. 

He's aware that all this is very platonic, but he's gonna be viewing those ballet lessons differently from now on.

"Hi miss, how much for the couple discount for the donut packs?"

"We have different pricess of donut flavours per pack," the saleslady told them, gesturing her hand towards the said donut packs. 

Now that he actually looked, the donuts does look delicious. Winnie must've noticed his face, so she turned to him with a grin. 

"What donut pack do you want, _babe_?" She snickered, and his sudden change of expression made her cover her mouth to prevent herself from laughing.

Kubo makes a silent promise to kill her in her sleep later, before smiling bitterly back to her. 

"I don't know about you, _babe_ ," he paused, giving himself a mental face slap before continuing. 

"But I'd go for set 4 and 7 if you're okay with that," he stated seriously, because after all this plan is to get their hands on as many tasty donuts as possible, might as well.

"Wonderful choice, sir!" The saleslady cheered. Winnie looked over the set of donuts he mentioned, and nodded. 

"We'll take three of each packs he said, miss," the red head said with a smile. The saleslady nodded politely, getting to work.

"Wow. That's a lot of donuts," he whispered.

"You kidding? Our friends would definitely want to have a taste of these, after all it is Hearts Day today," she pondered, looking at him silently. 

When he turned his head to face her, his brows furrowed. "What?"

"Just wanted to say sorry in advance," she told him shyly.

Kubo shook his head with a loose laugh, giving her shoulder a pat. "Don't worry 'bout me sis, its okay."

"Here's your donuts ma'am, sir!"

"Thank you!" The one eyed kid took the six boxes packed with donuts. He sniffed the boxes just to make sure, and lucky enough they smelled as tasty as it looks.

"Let's go-"

"Hold on! We need a picture of you two as proof of purchase! Since you two purchased the most donuts today, you get to keep a copy of your photo!"

The two suddenly stopped walking, looking at each other nervously.

"Umm, is there a specific pose?" Winnie asked carefully, and Kubo closed his eye, knowing very well that what she asked was a huge mistake.

"Well, a kiss pose would be amazing! After all, you two did say you're a _couple_ right?"

Kubo glared at the red head. Winnie looked at him nervously as shd realized the trouble she got themselves into.

"Can I kill you in your sleep later?" He asked her innocently.

"Yes. Please," she replied.


End file.
